


A teasing infection

by im_kyunie



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Smut, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_kyunie/pseuds/im_kyunie
Summary: Changkyun comes back really late and Kihyun cock-blocks him ;)





	A teasing infection

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on wattpad! under the story title Monsta X oneshots

It was around 3 am and Changkyun finally decided to go to sleep and take a break from writing the song he had been working on.

But when he got to his couch-bed it was so uncomfortable so he decided to go back to the dorms although he had already gotten permission to stay the night out from his manager.

On his way back he could barely walk cause he was so sleepy but he tried very hard to keep his heavy eyes from falling.

When he got home he couldn't be bothered to remove his clothes and went straight to Kihyun's room, 'cause he knew damn well that Jooheon had probably raided his place already.

As soon as he got into the room he went straight for the bed to cuddle with the little bump that was already sleeping, but he was interrupted, "Not so soon young man?"

"Hyung!" Changkyun whisper yelled at the man who was hiding behind the door, he looked back over at the bump on the bed and realized that it was fake.

Without saying anything Kihyun pulled him over to the black leather sofa in their room which was seated right opposite to the bed.

"Hyung, why aren't you sleeping?" He asked but Kihyun just ignored him and proceeded to his work. He sat him down on the sofa and he himself sat down behind him, pulling Changkyun down a little bit.

"I waited for you," he whispered in his ear, Changkyun perked right up, while rubbing his ear, "Hyung, what are-"

Kihyun interrupted him again and pulled his head Mack onto his lap before whispering into his ear again, "Aren't you tired? Didn't I tell you not to work so late?"

Kihyun kept whispering and Changkyun kept getting shivers run down his spine, "I got permission..."

Kihyun didn't answer and just ran his hands on the younger's chest, " I will relax you a little,"

He gently removed himself from under Changkyun and this time he went on top of him, straddling his hips, "Hyung, hyung, what are you doing?" Changkyun asked.

Kihyun ignored him yet again and started doing his own things. He moved his hands under the younger's shirt and started planting kisses from his jaw down to his collarbone then down to his chest. Those little kisses drive Changkyun crazy all the time. By the time Kihyun got to the younger's navel, Changkyun was a gasping mess. Kihyun planted a few kisses here and there before Changkyun pulled him back up to connect their lips.

He slowly got up, pulling Kihyun even closer on to his lap.

.  
.

Changkyun was sat normally on the sofa, with his back leaned against it and Kihyun sitting in his lap.

"Take me to the bed," Kihyun muttered through their kiss, running his hand wildly through Changkyun's hair. But upon hearing the older's request, Changkyun stopped in his tracks, pulling Kihyun even closer, "but Ki," he tried to protest.

He knew what Kihyun meant by moving him over to the bed. It meant that they weren't gonna do it and just snuggle to sleep, but Changkyun didn't want that.

"Ki, please."

"No, you're tired, I just wanted to relax your tense body."

"But you can't just stop halfway! I'm a man and I have my needs. Kihyun hyung please-"

"I will blow you tomorrow morning?" Kihyun mumbled into Changkyun's hair, wrapping his arms around his neck. Changkyun stopped for a while to think, "you promise?"

"Hm," Kihyun assured him by kissing him on his forehead then wrapping his arms around him again.

Changkyun smoothly got up with his hands under Kihyun's butt as he carried them over to the bed. He gently laid him down then went to turn the lights off before he too went under the blankets wrapping his hands around his Hyung's waist.

"Good night baby," Kihyun said. Changkyun kissed him on the nape of his neck, "G'night babe."

Morning came around way too quickly for Kihyun's liking but it seemed us though Changkyun was ready to start the day.

When Kihyun opened his eyes, he was met with Changkyun's brown ones which were shining beautifully under the sunlight. Kihyun gave him a small smile and snuggled deep into his chest as he wrapped his arms around him, "Did you sleep well?" He mumbled into his chest, kissing the bare skin.

"I would've slept better if I didn't get cockblocked." Changkyun bluntly said. If this was someone else they would've gotten flustered or something but it's Kihyun, he's used to Changkyun. He kept his silence and just snuggles closer to the younger.

When Changkyun realized that it wasn't working he got another idea.

He stealthily moved his hand to Kihyun's torso and started moving his hand dangerously low to the back of Kihyun's butt. But Kihyun was too quick and stopped his hand from going down further into his pants, "Lim Changkyun, don't think about it."

"Hyung~" Changkyun whined out as he parted his body from Kihyun's grip, causing the latter to grimace at the loss of heat in this cold winter, Changkyun laid on his back with his hands splayed out in either side, "Hyung, you promised." Changkyun kept whining.

Kihyun ignored him again and just got on top of him again and snuggled into his chest, humming slightly at the familiar scent he loved. This time Changkyun hugged him back and kissed him in the crown of his head. They both didn't say anything for a while.

Then Kihyun broke the silence by muttering the next few words, "I have hemorrhoids." He said and paused for a while, "yesterday I checked with the doctor and he said it should go away in less than a week if I use the medicine-"

Kihyun was interrupted with Changkyun pulling him up and connecting their lips in a sloppy, short kiss. After he pulled away Kihyun looked at him with wide eyes, Changkyun ignored him and pulled him into a hug, "I'm sorry, I didn't even know and I was acting so whiny."

Kihyun just smiled and closed his eyes, focusing on his boyfriend's regular intake of breath and heartbeat.

"Why didn't you ask me to go with you yesterday?"

"I didn't wanna distract you."

Changkyun gave him a harsh slap on his back, "You're more important!" He yelled causing Kihyun to giggle.

"Didn't they tell you why you suddenly got that?" The younger asked rubbing small circles along Kihyun's back. But he stopped immediately when Kihyun's hands crept down to his crotch, "I don't know, why don't you ask your big dick?" He said, running his hands up and down his clothed member, causing Changkyun to let out a small moan.

"Can you-um..." he grabbed Kihyun's hand, "Don't start something you can't take responsibility for. Like last night." Changkyun said sternly and tried to get Kihyun off of him and go to the bathroom. He succeeded in getting Kihyun off and he ran straight for the bathroom.

When Changkyun came out from the bathroom he saw Kihyun laying on the sofa with a blanket coving his whole body, up to his neck. When Kihyun noticed Changkyun, he put his phone down and gave him a sly smirk.

"You know sometimes I wonder how far I can go teasing you." He said before he removed the blanket revealing him in nothing but in a pink, miniskirt.

"Fuck, no. No, no, no, no." Changkyun kept repeating as he quickly put on a shirt and dashed for the door. But obviously, Kihyun was faster and blocked him from leaving.

"Ki, please." He pleaded, "You know that I can't touch you this time, just-"

Before he could finish his sentence Kihyun collided their lips together, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other trailing down to his crotch. Changkyun let out a moan but pushed Kihyun off, "Ki. You're gonna cock block me again-"

Kihyun clashed their lips again and this time Changkyun didn't push him off, instead he pulled him closer by the waist and rubbed his hands all over his back. His hands slowly went down the skirt and onto Kihyun's butt, he squeezed them tightly causing Kihyun to let out a cry of pain. Changkyun immediately pushed him away and onto the floor.

"Fuck. I'm sorry. Baby." He said crouching down to his level, "baby.." he repeated. Kihyun looked up at him and gave him yet another sly smile.

He motioned for Changkyun to get up and Kihyun himself got on to his knees, "don't touch me." He said, "at all."

With that, he pulled Changkyun's shorts down and freed the younger's throbbing member. He immediately wrapped his arms around the big and long shaft, swiping his tongue over the lid causing Chnagkyun to let out a low moan.

Kihyun started stroking his hands up and down his member and looked up at Changkyun, enjoying his sight from down below, "you know, you can't fuck me from behind but you can fuck my mouth."

"Fuck! Hyung!" Changkyun moaned loudly and pushed Kihyun's head on to his member, burying himself deep inside his throat. Kihyun's gag reflex nearly failed him but he composed himself and started moving his head back and forth, sending moaned vibrations pulsing through Changkyun's member, causing him to push his head deeper in, "fuck, just like that." He moaned out.

After a while of deep thrusting him, he pulled away and looked at Kihyun, his eyes brimming with tear and cheeks covered with dried up tears, saliva and pre-cum, his lips swollen red and ready to fuck.

Without wasting any more time Changkyun pushed his back in, "fuck you're so good." He moaned out again. Kihyun rubbed his hand up and down the areas that didn't fit in his mouth and started pushing his head further in as he felt Changkyun's hips picking up his pace, declaring that he's close.

Changyung thrust in a few more times and as he was about to cum in Kihyun's mouth he pulled away and came all over his face instead, sending lines of white liquid all over his mouth and eyes. Kihyun opened his mouth wide and gladly took what was offered to him. He licked his lips one last time to get rid of the remaining semen around his mouth- the rest of his face still covered in the white liquid.

"Fuck me like this next week." Kihyun smirked as he got up and fixed his skirt, "Wear this again and I promise to fuck you harder."  Changkyun said.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what i wrote either lol 
> 
> but pls leave some feedback!  
> did you like it or not?


End file.
